


Bisticci amorosi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Un momento quotidiano tra Usagi e Mamoru.





	Bisticci amorosi

Bisticci amorosi  
  
Usagi si portò il  _bento_  alle labbra, addentando il panino morbido. Masticò rumorosamente, accavallò le gambe affusolate e si voltò verso Mamoru.  
" _Fecondi me fi sfa_ male" farfugliò facendo finire briciole tutt'intorno. Mamoru abbassò il libro di anatomia e si girò a guardarla, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona.  
"Cosa?" chiese, premendo con l'indice gli occhiali contro il viso. Usati deglutì e si leccò le labbra.  
"L'orecchino ti 'sta male" brontolò.  
Le iridi azzurre di Mamoru brillarono.  
"Parli tu di aspetto estetico, testa di odango?" domandò il moro. Usagi gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.  
"Sono una sailor bellissima così!" si lamentò. Il fidanzato posò il libro sul divano, si alzò e la raggiunse. La abbracciò e le baciò la testa.  
"Questo è vero, principessa" sussurrò. Usagi arrossì e chinò il capo, arrossendo, sentendo il rimbombare il battito cardiaco accelerato nelle orecchie.

 

 


End file.
